leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Valstork/custom champion:Anubek, the Reaper of The Sands
tank |alttype = support |date = 1 may 2013 |health = 80 |attack = 40 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 450(+90) |mana = 260(+40) |damage = 57(+3.5) |range = 190 |armor = 18(+2.5) |magicresist = 30(+0) |attackspeed = 0.650(+3%) |healthregen = 5(+1) |manaregen = 6(+0.8) |speed = 340 }}Anubek, the Reaper of The Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends based on the april fools joke of sobek the black caiman from dota 2.http://www.dota2wiki.com/wiki/User:Cyborgmatt/Sobek (page work in progress.) Abilities Every time anubek casts a ability, he gains a stack of Dark energy. He also gains a stack every 10 seconds.each stack of Dark energy he has will grant him attack damage and ability power per stack.this stacks up to five times.he can consume 5 stacks of Dark energy to empower the next basic ability he casts. Anubek loses all stacks upon death. }} % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 525 }} % % % seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} % |range= 700 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana }} % of maximum health % |range= 250 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Ability Details Passive: In the case of his empowered abilities being cast the bonus ability power and attack damage still counts when calculating healing or damage dealt even though he consumed his stacks already. (for example, he casts empowered reaper's strike,he waits 2 seconds before attacking, the bonus AD and AP still counts when dealing damage even though his stacks are consumed) Q: Basically this works the same way has Rengar's leap and functions as anubek's gap closer. When stealing maximum hitpoints from the enemy: if anubek is hurt when he stole the maximum health for example 500/600 health after stealing it would be 540/600 health.For his enemy however, when the maximum health returns, it will not restore health. Debuff duration is the duration when the enemy's maximum health is taken away. Buff duration is how long Anubek can keep the maximum health. This means that Anubek can keep the stolen maximum health for 6 seconds after it has returned to the enemy. The damage works the same way has mordekaiser's and poppy's Q. it converts the entire portion of the auto attack to magic damage. Anubek has 4 seconds to do the auto attack or else the ability goes on cooldown. W: basically for his ally, it transfers a percentage of damage taken to Anubek as magic damage, synergizing with dark bulwurk's passive. For example his ally took 800 damage and Anubek has a rank 5 death link on his ally. His ally will still take 480 damage but Anubek will take the remaining 320 damage as magic damage. The damage dealt by the empowered death link is not amplified. E: The empowered version works like nunu's blood boil, where if nunu casts blood boil on a ally, he would still receive the buff has well. The enemy champion who broke the spell shield will be dealt magic damage. R: After Anubek consumes his 5 stacks by casting a ability, the next ability he casts will enable him to gain 2 dark energy stacks instead of 1. 1/4 of the damage dealt periodically by this ultimate will heal Anubek. If he is standing beside a enemy and he deals 100 damage to the enemy per second, anubek will heal for 25 health per second. Recommended Items Visuals Passive: Each stack of dark energy on Anubek will cause a black purplish will o wisp to float and orbit around Anubek. When all 5 stacks are achieved, Anubek has a faint black coloured glow. Q: His scythe's blade glows purple when he casts the ability. When casting a empowered Q, the scythe glows black instead. When dashing to the enemy, Anubek disappears and appears right next to his target(this is purely visual) and slashes his scythe downwards. A stream of green coloured energy will be seen going from the enemy into Anubek. W: when used on an ally, the tether will be coloured purple and when healing a ally. a burst of purple coloured energy will be seen on the ally. when used on an enemy, the tether will be coloured black and when damaging a enemy a blast of black coloured energy will be seen on the enemy. E: this is a purple coloured version of galio's shield. instead of gargoyles orbiting the shield, it will be purple coloured skulls. R:same has nasus's and renekton's ultimate animation but with a additional burst of purple coloured energy at Anubek. Instead of Black particles floating around Anubek, its purple. Anubek's scythe blade becomes Longer(his ultimate extends his attack range). He will also grow bigger just like nasus and renekton. Anubek's appearance: Lore Quotes ;Upon selection *Let the harvest begin... ;Movement *Their souls shall be mine... *Who shall I reap today? *Forward...Forward... *What can a mere champion do to me? *Renekton cannot escape me forever! *I'll show Nasus who truly rules over death! *Their death awaits... ;Attacking *Taste my scythe! *Time to reap their souls. *Your soul shall be mine. *The shadow of death is lingering behind you. *Time to kill you. *Your death is but one of many... ;using Reaper's Strike on a enemy champion *Your life force is mine! *Rrahhh! *Your death draws closer... ;Reaching full stacks of Dark Energy *Try taking me on now. *i'm powered up. *full power unleashed. ;Upon using Reaper's Harvest *This will be a grand harvest! *The time of reaping is nigh! *Behold my power! ;Taunt *I do not fear death as I am death incarnate! ;Joke *I used to be a bag of bones... until I absorbed renekton's and nasus's essences. *I'm so lonely, whenever somebody sees me they run away screaming "NO PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" when my intention is to make friends... ;Upon killing a champion *Another soul reaped. *I'm getting closer to my quota. ;Meeting *Hello dog, how goes your day? ;Killing *I AM THE TRUE MASTER OF LIFE AND DEATH YOU DOG! ;Meeting *Hello little lizard, hope you are not too angry today. ;Killing *WHOS THE BUTCHER NOW LITTLE LIZARD? ;At the summoner's platform at 00 05 if and are allies *UGH, you TWO!? this will be a longggg match... (adding thresh,yorick and mordekaiser's interactions.) credits original hero idea by cyborgmatt. all ability icons by the hardworking members of the hiveworkshop. Category:Custom champions